


Wingding

by molewench



Series: Downright Weird Overwatch Porno-Comedies [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, payload sex, this fic is a joke disclaimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molewench/pseuds/molewench
Summary: widowmaker and mercy have hot payload sex





	

mercy was reading a book because shes a strong, independent intelligent woman. she was sitting on top of a limousine. the sun was shining, and she was embracing her blessings as always. "Hey you jackass get the fuck off of my car" she heard the man in the car yell, but she ignored it. its gonna get there when it gets there. suddenly, a grappling hook attached to the front bumper where mercy was sitting. "oh deah" she said, looking up in the sky. she saw a blurple silhouette, and instantly she knew who it was  
"its grimace from the mcdonalds commercials!" she held her arms out, as if she were about to embrace god himself. "No it is i, woodrow wilson and this car is mine now" a statuesque violet beauty landed next to her, but then mercy saw she had a gun  
"im sorry i cant understand that thick accent of yours" mercy said innocently  
"this mailbox is mine, and this triagonal sign" wadlowmoist said  
window aimed her ruffle potato chip at marcy's head  
"any last words"  
"you have big tatas" mercy said  
mercy looked past waffle's huge knockers and realized they had already reached their destination  
"Kusou..." wibbly wobbly uttered, her expression becoming even more annoyed than it already was because it has a mind of its own  
"foiled yet again"  
mercy smiled. "its ok, i love everyone equally so i forgive you"  
"nice try, but i am not so easily moved by sweet lies"  
"its ok, everythings going to be alright"  
"but i.. killed my husband" widowmaker felt a single anime tear roll down her cheek, mercy has touched wizard deeply  
mercy pulled out a bottle of water and doused herself so now her t shirt was wet and her f cups were exposed "you did a really good job delivering this car, and thats what counts. i think you need a reward"  
widowmaker felt her cheeks flush blurple for the first time in years. "mercy.. what are you doing, i feel like a virgin again"  
mercy backed widowmaker up against the nonexistent wall. "you know what im doing, come on lol" she carefully unzipped and pulled widowmakers jumpsuit off because its expensive and she doesnt want to rip it  
widowmaker was nakey but she just kinda accepted it  
mercy took her own shirt off because why not, more tityss and pulled widowmaker in for a kiss, then they started making out xD  
mercy brushed the gentle curve of widowmakers purple hip "i find you sexually attractive and i would like to engage in intercourse"  
waxmoist was stunned "oh ok then"  
she felt like a blueberry under mercys touch  
mercy squeezed widows boobny  
mercy pushed widowmaker down onto the payload "mon cheri what the fuck u doin" the purple people eater protested "haha well.. maybe i can suck your Virginga.." mercy lowered her voice to a low and sultry tone, then her pants magically disappeared i guess because im lazy or they were never there to begin with. "but first, foreplay" mercy shoved her book up widowmaker's vagenji "wow im hard as a rock now" widow said sarcastically  
"sorry i just need somewhere to put it so i dont lose it" mercy said  
mercy flopped widow on the other side like a hamburger on a grill, and took out her staff "whats happening here" widowmaker said, before mercy shoved the caduceus staff up widows ass. mercy sat on top of it and pretended it was her 20 incher  
"hon hon hon" widowmaker moaned  
mercy pounded widowmaker's purple nurple until they both came, covering the window of the limo. the driver couldnt see, causing him to crash and all 3 of them died  
true ending: mercy crouches behind a wall to regen for a little bit, resurrects widowmaker by fucking her dead body, and they ride off into the sunset romantically  
remember to like, rate, and subscribe


End file.
